DESCRIPTION (adapted from the Abstract): Manor Junior College intends to extend Internet access to the Dental Health Center (DHC). DHC intends to initiate clinic-wide Internet access allowing the MJC Dental Health Science students to continue the use of the Internet in their upper division course work and education. Internet access will incorporate the use of the WWW and other computer networking activities into the dental education curriculum thereby facilitating practice development. The process of integrating the Internet into the DHC will also give support for the ongoing education of dental faculty, DHC dentists and DHC hygienists.